wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Biteless
A bit sad and dystopian-dark. <3 The Lathyrus Ward "Darkness doesn't come until we close our eyes." 2:44:478 Darkness. That's the first thing I remember, since the Awakening. All of us here, in the ward - we all share that memory, of that same cold and muffled and vibrating darkness. Sometimes, if I listen just right, I can still hear'' it. Or see it. I'm not sure which is which - can you hear something with no sound, or see something that doesn't look like anything? The others don't talk about it, though. They like to pretend that the darkness doesn't exist. But I can see it. In their eyes. The way they move. The way their glances flit around the rooms, the corridors, the Caretakers. They can feel it - the oppressive memory, the ''reminder... I don't care what others say. The darkness does exist. And don't act like you understand. You with your whispered words, your careful, condescending smiles. You like to think you know me, you like to think that you know all of us...what we're going through, what it's like. It's not an innocent darkness. It's not the darkness that comes with night, nor is it the darkness that comes when you close your eyes. Because in the night there are stars. There are moons. And when you close your eyes, you can lift your face to the sun, and the darkness is suddenly a warm, cherry-red glow. But our darkness? Our darkness comes however. Whenever. Wherever. And there's nothing we can do to stop it. 7:43:201 The room is dark when I jolt awake. I know I can't see anything, but I can hear ''something...the sound of someone moving cautiously outside, their wings brushing against the floor, the walls, the low ceiling. I flick my ears forwards and carefully make my way to the door, to the barred window - as I peer outside, I can see the faint glimmer of a guttering flame, and the hostile glare of unfriendly eyes as ''whoever ''it is glances towards me. Even in the dim, flickering darkness, I can tell that this dragon is not a Caretaker. Her scales are too worn, and she doesn't wear the same white, polyester uniform...the intruder makes a quick, abrupt motion, swiftly raising the candle so that she can have a clear look at me. "You're not Matricaria," she says. Bluntly. Coldly. "Who are you?" I whisper as she begins to move away. "No, please, take me with you. Please." I hate to hear myself beg. I hate the ''weakness. But she stops, anyways, and turns around again, but with so much frigidity that I can almost feel the temperature drop several degrees. "Shut up. And stop grovelling," she snaps. "I only have room for one, and that one is Matricaria." "Please, no, you don't understand," I say desperately, clawing at the bars. "Please. Take me with you." "No." "I'll scream," I warble. "I'll scream, and all the Caretakers will come." Empty threats. Maybe she knows it, too, because a few heartbeats later she lets loose a derisive laugh. "You wouldn't dare." "Just watch me." Empty, empty, empty. The dragon is walking away again, and the dim, guttering light of the candle begins to grow even dimmer, so that I'm submerged in complete darkness again. "No!" I cry frantically, jamming my talons into the bars, as if I could break them with sheer willpower. "No, no! Come back! Come back! You don't understand what you're doing! Please, please, take me with you! You don't understand!" A sigh, and the flickering candle returns. "Moons, you're a noisy one." "Please," I repeat. "Please. You don't understand...what it's like ''here..." As if on cue, a shrill scream erupts from somewhere nearby. She seems to tilt her head towards the sound, and then she holds up the flame, and her eyes are glassy mirrors that reflect the orange-ish light. "Tell you what," she says in a low, urgent voice. "If you tell me where Matricaria is, then maybe I'll come back and rescue you, too." "I-I'm sorry, but...I don't know who that is," I whisper, gripping the bars tightly with my talons. "Moons, no, come ''back!" "I have no use for you, dragon," she says with disgust as she retreats back into the darkness. "And if you so much as squeal, rest assured that I will find you, and then this prison will be the ''least ''of your worries." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)